A Trip to the Zoo
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: random 1D one shot...Louis/OC ENJOY!


"Hey. Hey. Brieanna. Hey." Louis says, poking me in the side after every word. We are sitting on the couch in his flat, watching a movie when he started jabbing my side.

I turn to him, glaring. "What do you want?" I ask him, angry that he had disrupted me while I was watching the movie.

"I'm bored…" he sighs dramatically, his head flopping into my lap. Rolling my eyes, I can't help but smile down at him. I can't even blame him for being bored, since we are watching 'What's Your Number' which he has no interest in.

"Fine Lou. I've seen this movie enough times anyway. What would like to do?" I ask, adjusting so that I am a little more comfortable.

He thinks about it for a second, his eyebrows furrowing together adorably. We had been best friends for as long as I could remember and lately my feelings towards him had been changing; not that I could tell Louis that. Finally, he sits up and grins at me. "Can we go to the zoo?"

"Of course we can," I answer, chuckling but not surprised. The question came at least once every couple weeks and the two of us had probably been to the zoo more than anyone else in the entire city of London.

"Yay! Come on, let's go!" Louis says excitedly, pulling me up off the couch. His excitement is contagious and pretty soon we're both on one of the red double decker busses, grinning and acting like idiots together.

Once we reach the zoo, Louis grabs a hold of my hand and I can't help the blush from creeping onto my face. I hate what the boy does to me, but thankfully I am able to keep my mind off of it as we go from habitat to habitat, Louis keeping me laughing constantly.

"Look, I'm a monkey!" he shouts out as we reach one of the monkey exhibits. I giggle as he pulls Liam's signature monkey face. While Liam is able to do it much better, Louis still manages to look funny and adorable at the same time.

"Wait, wait. I need a picture of this." I say, once I stop laughing. Pulling my camera out my bag, I snap the picture quickly.

Louis walks over to look at the picture I had just taken, snatching the camera out of my hands before I even know what is going on. "Well don't I look just fabulous!" he finally states, winking at me.

I shake my head and hold out my hand for my camera back, which he doesn't let me have. "Come on Louis, give it back!"

He holds it above my head, and while he isn't all that tall to begin with, I'm even shorter and can't reach the camera dangling from his fingers. Finally I stop, realizing that I probably look like an idiot, and just stare at him, my arms crossed over my chest.

We stand there, staring at each other, until he winces dramatically. "Oh! No! Not the puppy dog eyes! Oh, why would you do that to me?" he wails, earning us strange looks from the people passing by.

I'm slightly embarrassed by the people watching, but I can't help but giggle at his antics. "Can I have my camera back now?" I ask, throwing in the puppy dog eyes again for good measure. He covers his own eyes and places it in my outstretched hand. I thank him, still giggling, and we're off again.

A couple hours later, we're leaning against the railing of the tiger exhibit, watching the animals pace back and forth. Suddenly, Louis turns to me and blurts out, "You know, one of these days I'm going to take you on a proper date."

I can't stop the surprise from registering on my face as I slowly turn towards the boy next to me. "What did you say?"

"I said that one of these days, I'm going to take you on a real date." He repeats himself, still looking at me.

"Isn't that what this is?" I ask slowly, still somewhat in shock over his blunt statement.

"No, this is two best friends running around the zoo acting like a couple of idiots." Louis explains, grinning at me. "I mean a real date. Where I ask you, we go to a fancy dinner, I pay, and then I walk you home afterwards."

"But…why would you want to do that?" I question him, both wanting to hear his response and also not quite believing what I was hearing.

He chuckles lightly, realizing that he is going to have to spell things out for me. "Because I love you Brie. Always have loved you. Since the day we met. And now I'm finally acting on it."

I'm taken aback by his sudden confession, but I smile widely even as my cheeks flush bright red. I don't even realize that I haven't said anything until Louis clears his throat. "Please say something? Otherwise I feel like a complete idiot."

"I, I love you too Louis. And I would love to go on a real date with you." I finally respond, smiling up at him.

Louis smiles widely as he takes a step closer to me, resting his hand on my cheek. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that." He says quietly, before leaning down and kissing me gently.


End file.
